


Cheating

by Amakatsu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Weiss catches Ruby cheating and Yang overhears their argument.Fluffy fic of some interesting misunderstandings.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're cheating aren't you"

The words made Ruby's palms sweaty and her heart rate pick up, she swallowed thickly and glanced from her hand held game to Weiss's for. The Schnee girls expression was blank but her eyes were colder than usual.

"W-Weiss I uh--"

"Don't bother. I already found the evidence." she continued flatly. This had Ruby going into full on cow towing mode. She collapsed by Weiss's feet tears at the corners of her eyes,

"I'm so sorry Weiss! It just happened!" she cried. "I just couldn't help it! It was all a mistake!"

"A mistake is 1 or 2 not going all the way!" Weiss countered her anger finally showing as she turned away and crossed her arms.

"I know!" Ruby wailed "I just couldn't take anymore! The rules! The constant accountability! I was suffocating! I want more! I want adventure!"

"So you betrayed my trust for it? I hope it was worth it!" Weiss said turning back and throwing her arms down.

"I know, I'm so sorry but babe you know I love you!"

Weiss pursed her lips and sighed pouting a bit. She crossed her arms once more and lowered her eyelids. "it's so cruel Ruby. You could have at least included me" she said petulantly.

"Re-really?" Ruby asked perking up.

"Yeah..." Weiss nodded shyly. Ruby got up from her kneeling and hugged Weiss.

"Can all this really end? Can we put this behind us?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and hugged her back. "yes you dolt."

Ruby stepped away beaming, "then I know the perfect thing to do tonight" Ruby said cheekily. The two of them grabbed their things and headed out to go shopping for their conquest. 

Yang stood near the door of the room unnoticed frozen in open mouthed shock.

__

** _Later that night_ **  
  


Ruby sighed contently against Weiss. "hmmm that was so good!" she said happily. 

"I admit I did like it, I wasn't sure at first."

Ruby giggled, "I told you! Miss Weiss Schnee eating out of the container."

Weiss rolled her eyes before plopping her spoon into the ice cream container and relaxing against Ruby. 

"Yeah yeah." 

"Let's never diet again!" Ruby exclaimed. 

"It wasn't exactly a diet. It was just some healthier eating."

"Whatever you say Weiss."

"I still can't believe you ate all those containers of cookies." Weiss grumbled, "you little sneak."

"Heh sorrryyyy"

"It's alright. Next time just tell me OK? It's not a big deal."

"I will. Hey Weiss?" 

"hm?" 

"I love you."

"....I love you too."


	2. Yang's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yang takes what she overheard back to Blake the day after.

"My sister is a mature woman now!" Yang sobbed "organizing threesomes, where did we go wrong?"

Blake blinked from her book. "uh... What?"

Threesomes who now?

Before Yang could continue Ruby entered the room humming a tune but was shocked half to death by Yang latching on to her shoulders in a death grip.

"Why Ruby whyyyy!" Yang cried.

"Uhh what's happening" Ruby asked.

"Y-you and Weiss... Having..."

Ruby frowned before understanding something

"Yeah we had a lot of fun last night! I even convinced Weiss to not only share but to eat out--"

"Aaaah how can you say that so casually!"

Yang exclaimed "we never raised her this way did we Blake?" Yang shook the Faunus girl.

"I d-dont r-reeecalll everrr raisinggg her" Blake responded between violent shakes.

"Uh again what is happening?" Ruby asked.

"YOU!" Yang pivoted pointing a finger at Ruby "You're too young for all this sex and threesomes! " Yang pointed at her.

Ruby's face turned white then flooded red as her jaw dropped.

"S-s-s-sex!" she squeaked "no one is talking about that!"

"Then what were you so smitten about with all that eating out Weiss!"

Ruby gaped at her and choked "ICE CREAM! We were sharing ICE CREAM!!!!" Ruby yelled "Oh my---what gave you that idea!?"

Yang calmed at her rwaction and gave a sniffle. "so you didnt--?"

"No!"

"No third person?" 

"AAAHah! NO!" 

"You're still a--?"

"Well--what no, I mean, not really-- ugh YANG YOU'RE SUCH A DUMMY!" Ruby yelled storming away and slamming the door.

Yang have a sigh of relief "blessed remnant that's good. Juuuust a misunderstanding hehhe eh Blake?" 

The Faunus girl pointedly ignored her, hiding red cheeks behind her book.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn't make it obvious enough, Weiss and Ruby decided to go on a diet together, less sweets to none etc and Ruby snuck a lot of cookies and Weiss found out.  
I don't even know how I came up with this tbh lol.


End file.
